five years later
by twinesstar
Summary: a follow on to james alive where james survives the atack, this is five years later and james is getting remaried.


Ages –

Harry – 6

Trixie – 4

Maggie – 1

James and Jenifer's wedding day.

Rachel black stood in the dressing room of the church attempting to get the girls ready fro their uncle's wedding.

She had little fuss with Maggie who was one as she managed to get her into her pale pink dress and brush her black curls. Trixie posed more of a problem as she was tired at having a shortened nap and she was being very uncooperative.

"Please just put on the dress Trixie." Rachel said exasperated as Trixie refused for the thousandth time to put on her dress.

"uh-un!" she said stubbornly as Rachel's sister Alexa came in the room.

"What's going on?" she asked eyeing Trixie and the abandoned pink dress on the floor. "Do you need some help?" she asked.

"Yes will you please get Sirius?" Rachel asked. "Trixie is a daddy's girl." Alexa nodded and went to look for Rachel's husband.

Sirius came in a few moments latter and looked at his daughter sternly.

"Trixie? Why wont you let your mum put your dress on you?" he asked the four year old.

"I don't like pink!" she said stubbornly. Sirius had to agree with her dislike for the dress it was pink and fluffy and Trixie really didn't like pink, but he had to persuade her to wear it for her uncles wedding.

"Can you please just wear it for Uncle James wedding? Then you'll never have to wear it again, I promise." He asked her picking up the dress, she scowled at the dress but nodded grudgingly anyway.

Sirius smiled and pulled the fluffy pink fabric over her black curls. Rachel brushed her hair quickly before going to get her makeup done before the wedding. She kissed Sirius on the cheek and left him with the girls. Almost as soon as she left Maggie started trying to climb on the chair after her sister.

"I'm bored!" Trixie declared from atop the chair.

"Bored!" echoed her younger sister happily, not quite knowing what the word meant.

"Do you want to go see harry?" Sirius asked the girls. Trixie cheered and Maggie copied her.

So Sirius scooped the younger girl up into his arms and took Trixie's hand, he led them to a room down the hall where a six year old harry sat also looking very bored.

"Harry!" Trixie exclaimed in delight, harry looked up at his almost cousin. They weren't really cousins but they were close enough that they considered each other cousins. Harry smiled and Trixie walked over to where he sat.

"Wanna play tag?" she asked.

"No Trixie you'll ruin your pretty dress." Sirius said, Trixie pouted, she was really bored and her dad wasn't being fair. The wedding wasn't for hours.

Twenty minutes latter harry and Trixie walked down the isle in the long chapel. Behind them was Rachel, Alexa, and marry (Jenifer's sister) Trixie threw flowers al the way up to ware her uncle stood at the front.

After the wedding the adults had dinner at fancy dining tables. While the kids ate at tables in the church gym. Half the gym had tables and the other half was empty for the children to play in.

After dinner Rachel and Sirius walked into the gym to find Trixie dozing off at one of the tables. Sirius picked up the little girl and quickly aperated back to his house.

He put Trixie in her bed quietly and kissed her on the forehead before walking to his other little girl's room and kissing her on the forehead as well. Maggie smiled slightly in her sleep.

Sirius left the room and made his way to his own room as he fell asleep peacefully, happy that his best friend had once again found the happiness he had had with his first wife lily.

**A/N this is just a little glimpse into the future of the James alive fanfiction I am working on. It is placed five years after voldimort's attack on the potters. I will in fact continue the James alive fanfiction if and only if people tell me they like it. If not I will just work on this one I find it much more interesting because I enjoy writing Trixie and Maggie. Please tell me if you like these two fanfics in some nice reviews, they make me very happy and I only have had a few reviews total on all of my other fanfictions, so please please review, it only takes a few seconds. Please, **

**Twinesstar. **


End file.
